


Under The Rainbow

by sirencanaries



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Themes, Pride, Pride Celebration, Romance, pride month, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirencanaries/pseuds/sirencanaries
Summary: It's Ava's first pride celebration, and she and Sara's first time as a couple. The day turns out to just as incredible as Sara had hoped, if not more than she had hoped.





	Under The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a prompt meme on Twitter, and asked people to request a ship and a sentence from the meme to inspire a one-shot. 
> 
> This sentence prompt was the oh so fluffy “I love you. I hope you know that," for Avalance!
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

It was the perfect day to celebrate. The sun was shining, it wasn't too hot outside. Everywhere they turned, Ava and Sara were greeted with rainbows, and the constant sound of laughter and chatter. They were surrounded by people milling about, just out to have a good time. Music played from various vendors lining the street, and every so often they'd pass by people dancing. Pride was something Sara had been wanting to go to with Ava from the moment they got together, and finally, that time had rolled around. She was worried that they might not get around to it this year. While they could have, in theory, travelled to another time to attend, but it was more special to Sara to be able to do it right when it was truly happening. Saving the world again was no easy feat, but now that they'd defeated Neron they had some time on their hands to just take a little break, and have a day just to celebrate them and their love, surrounded by other people like them, not including the 'dealing with monsters and time travelling' thing.

“You're cute,” Sara said softly, lacing her fingers with Ava's as they walked.

“You don't think this is too much?” Ava asked, looking down at the rainbow feather boa and the sticker that said 'LESBIAN' that Sara insisted she wear.

“Not at all. Look around you,” Sara told her. “I think we're looking a little tame compared to half the people around here. Besides, this is the point. Be loud and proud about being who you are,” she added.

Ava nodded at her girlfriend's words, smiling. She knew Sara was right, and in truth, she was excited to just be celebrating her sexuality among other LGBTQ+ people. Sara herself had managed to find a crop top in the bisexual flag colours, and she had a sticker in the same style as Ava's that said 'BISEXUAL' on it. Together, they weren't over the top in their attire. To Ava, it was just enough. She was sure Sara would end up finding something else for them at one of the vendors though.

“Isn't this great?” a familiar voice called out from behind them.

“Gary?!” Ava's eyes widened as they turned around.

“It's great,” Sara replied, giving Gary a nod, despite the wide-eyed look on her face that matched Ava's.

Neither woman really knew what to say. It wasn't every day you ran into someone you worked with, dressed in tight, black leather shorts that were being held up by rainbow suspenders, and no shirt. To top it off, he had temporary rainbow tattoos on his cheeks, and rainbow knee-high socks.

“Look, Gary, we'd love to chat,” Sara began.

“But we've still got a lot we want to do and see. I'll see you at work,” Ava finished, before tugging Sara away from Gary, who was eagerly waving at them as they walked away.

“I should have dressed like him,” Sara joked.

“I _would_ love you in those shorts,” Ava replied, smacking Sara gently on the ass.

“I've got something even better for later, _Director Sharpe_ ,” Sara whispered in Ava's ear with a smirk glued to her face as she kept walking.

Ava became a little flustered, allowing Sara to drag her along for a moment while she composed herself. Sara always knew what to do and say to get her feeling all hot, bothered, and a little nervous. She liked it though, and she knew Sara knew that.

“C'mon, the parade starts in a few minutes,” Sara said.

Pressing a quick kiss to Ava's cheek, Sara lead the way toward where the parade route was. She knew that they weren't going to be able to see everything. People had started to line up to watch hours ago, but they had both agreed that they didn't want to spend their day waiting around. They'd just try to get a spot and hope they could see enough.

They managed to squeeze through the crowd, and weren't in the worst spot in the world. As the parade started, they could see the bright colours of flags, the balloons and streamers on the top of floats, and they could hear the music many of them played. Each time one passed, they could hear cheering and whistles.

“Babe, if we move now, we might be able to get closer, those people are leaving,” Ava said, gesturing toward two people moving away from their spot to walk away from the crowd.

Ava wasn't sure why anyone would want to leave, but she was grateful that they were. At least it gave them the opportunity to try and see better. This time she lead the way, bringing Sara through more people. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to make it up to the very front, right along the edge of the route. Sara stood in front of Ava, who had her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's waist. Sara rested her hands on Ava's, unable to stop smiling.

This moment was everything Sara had wanted. Even with all the commotion around them, it felt like the world had stopped. Her focus wasn't even on the parade. Her focus was on her and Ava, and the way her heart swelled in her chest with happiness. She was so happy. She gave Ava's hands a squeeze, leaning her head back on her gently.

“I love you. I hope you know that,” Ava told her.

Sara turned in Ava's arms. Sure, her back was to the parade now, but her eyes were on something that she thought was much more mesmerizing and exciting. God, Ava was so beautiful. Sara grinned, hearing those words come from her girlfriend's lips.

“Of course I know that,” Sara replied. “How could I forget?”

With that, Sara slid her hand into Ava's hair and stood up a little on her tip toes, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

“I love you too. I hope _you_ know that.”

 

 


End file.
